Into the Darkness
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Darth Maul thinks about a strange dream that he keeps having.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.  
Into the Darkness  
By Angel Kamiya

The Sith Lord had his eyes closed as he sat there on the ground in the cave. He had been sitting there for hours now, waiting for his enemy to arrive. The double bladed lightsaber rested there on his lap and could be picked up at any moment. As he waited, he tried to listen for the sounds that would tell him when it would be coming.

He thought back to all of his training with Darth Sidious, at the agony and suffering that molded him into the powerful warrior that he was today. He didn't regret the things he had done. He didn't regret the people that he had to kill over the years. What he did was for the greater good. Everything that he did would help the Sith Lords regain what they had lost.

"Why are you here?" the voice asked.

"My master ordered me to kill you," Maul replied.

Maul finally opened his eyes and stared at the giant scorpion that was standing over him. It was black and had many legs. What made it strange was that it seemed to have a mind of it's own. It seemed almost human.

Without thinking Maul jumped to his feet, the lightsaber in his hand igniting with snap hiss. Maul leapt into the air and swung the lightsaber down.

But instead of cutting into the flesh of creature, the blade simply bounced back. Maul frowned, wondering why his weapon didn't work, when the scorpion lashed out at him with it's giant tail. The tail hit Maul hard in the stomach sending him crashing back against the wall.

When Maul hit the wall he felt the air being knocked out of him. He fell to the ground, now quickly trying to figure out what to do next.

Maul quickly got back to his feet and raised his right hand. Many small boulders around him floated as he called upon the Force. He pushed forward and the boulders were flung at the creature, each more deadly than the last. Maul watched as the rocks slammed into the scorpion.

It was over.

As Maul turned to leave, he heard a sound. He turned around quickly, going on the defensive, but it was already too late. The scorpion had only played dead, so it could attack him while his back was turned.

The giant stinger hit him in the chest.

Maul collapsed onto the ground, and felt his life being sucked away from him. After a few moments he slowly closed his eyes.

The last thing he thought about was how odd it was that the scorpion had eyes that were two different colors.

Everything around him turned black.

Maul started waking up from his dream. He had dreamt about the cave and the giant scorpion again. Every few weeks it would be the same nightmare. As he got off the bed, he reached under the pillow to get the lightsaber. He was angry at himself, angry that he could never beat the scorpion in his dream

"Master, why did you send me here?" he muttered, to himself.

Maul stood there and looked out the window that evening. Naboo was a peaceful place, but it was going to turn into a war zone quickly. The rebels were planning to stage an attack very soon, that much was obvious.

The master had sent him there because he was worried the Viceroy would fail. It didn't matter anymore. Palpatine was going to be voted chancellor, that much was obvious.

Darth Maul stood there and waited for the upcoming battle. The only thing on his mind was the giant scorpion that had been in his dream. It was the only enemy that he had never been able to defeat. He kept thinking about it's different colored eyes.

After a few minutes, he was called by Viceroy Gunray. The tall alien had been scared about the battle that had started taking place in the city, about the battle that was so close to the palace. Maul was tempted to cut off the man's head with his lightsaber. He was starting to get sick of the coward's complaints.

But he didn't.

Maul listened to the plans. It wasn't much of a plan. They had sent the droid army to handle the Gungans outside the city, while a few had been left in the city in case there was a skirmish. The Neimoidian had nervously ordered Maul to stay with him, to be his bodyguard.

The Sith Lord wasn't going to follow the orders of a coward. Maul told him what he thought of him, and left with a smile on his face. There was some place else that needed him. He thought about the rebels. Their actions weren't random.

The rebels were trying to create some kind diversion. They would want to take the quickest way to where the alien leaders would be at. They were going to try to capture them.

Maul left and went to where they would be.

The Jedi.

The closer he got, the more eager he became. They would be a challenge. It would be much better than babysitting the cowards.

As he stood there by the door he waited.

The doors opened and he lowered his hood.

Maul ignited the double bladed lightsaber in his hand. He watched as the two Jedi ignited their green and blue lightsabers. When that happened, Maul froze. Green and blue. The scorpion that had been from his dream, the one that always ended up killing him, had eyes that had been the same color. These two Jedi would be the ones that ended his life.

It was at that moment that Maul stopped smiling.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this story. Please Review!**


End file.
